


【Kicyu】Unreality

by Antoniss



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: Canjani8, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 夏夜女子图鉴





	【Kicyu】Unreality

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻有，不过在我看来百合不分上下

在喝掉一整罐鸡尾酒之后，横子开始感觉有些晕乎乎。  
不应该的吧，毕竟并没有多少的酒精含量，菠萝的清甜气味占据了大部，仍在舌尖打转。搭在她自己肩上的手稍微摇了摇，在身旁的女孩子伸出另一只手在她眼前晃晃，凑近的短发小脑袋让横子下意识伸手摸了摸。  
原本柔软服顺的黑发最近在其主人励志要在头上修建一条彩虹桥之后变得有些毛躁，安子刚从阳台收拾好衣服回来，发丝尾端还带着些许雨后潮意。  
“诶、横子学姐……你还好吗？”

她无视了安子的询问，擅自把头靠在对方肩上，侧着头试图嗅出安子使用的洗发水味道——是牛奶味吗，和本人一样的，软软绵绵的牛奶方糕。横子的手顺势搭到对方腰上，搂住她往自己怀里带。

这样的横子可不常见。安子想，与其说是不常见，不如说是从未见过，往日冷静温柔的学姐软绵绵的倒在自己身上，手已经不安分的在后背摩挲，隔着吊带背心指尖滑落到裸露的腰窝处画圈打转。安子反手抓住那只作乱的手。意图早已昭示明了，她当然不会拒绝。

横子顺着安子动作牵着那只手到自己跟前，张嘴轻柔咬住食指指尖。指腹上已经有薄薄一层茧，是弹吉他磨出来的吗，她抬眼看向对方，小兔子闭着眼靠在自己肩上，一副乖巧任人摆弄的模样，可她知道安子不是这样的人。

 

在同样是下雨的夜晚匆忙赶路回家的路上，不该停留的脚步在熟悉声音传来时略一顿。她让自己的好奇心引领前去，在昏暗酒吧内寻找到那一束亮光，女孩将短发撩起别在耳后，过分巨大的耳环明晃晃昭示年少者的狂气。她看着女孩用不同于平日里温柔细腻的唱法低吼一声，抬腿踏上舞台前方的低矮灯箱上，随着节奏晃出夸张幅度。像平日安静乖巧的布偶猫，在夜晚恢复生物的本性，置身于夜间族群的欢愉之中。  
于是狐狸也被可爱猫咪所俘获，收起尾巴为她提供安稳居所。

 

在身下探索的手轻揉抚弄着少女敏感之处，指尖掠过凸起小珠摩挲，成功接住年下者一声轻喘和猛然抓紧的反应。

 

过分敏感的反应全都赖于前段时间，假日中两人窝在安子独自居住的租所中，乐此不疲的对彼此身体进行开拓探索。好不容易出门一趟也仅限于在楼下的便利店中抓上几盒牛奶和便当饭团。安子的身高不足以勾住横子的肩，于是她勾住对方的腰把前辈拉近，踮起脚尖送上一个吻，不带任何含义的。  
“什么啊，在这种地方……”  
“只是想亲亲嘛。”  
年上的那位迅速红了脸，手里还提着刚刚买完的东西，闪躲不及才被偷袭个正着。横子咬了咬唇想把脸藏起来，却被安子拉着手不管不顾的往家的方向走去。

东西随意丢在了入门的柜子上，女孩们忙于完成亲吻的后续。从玄关处的又一个吻开始，不仅在脸上，慢慢往下移至脖颈处，细细啃咬致力于要留下专属于自己的痕迹。在沙发上她们开始了第一轮，被压倒在身下的橫子任由年少莽撞的后辈实验性的进出，并在跌跌撞撞到浴室中准备清理时拽着安子进入了第二轮。年长者丰富的经验一下子将安子带到巅峰，性爱过后的橫子散发着致命的吸引力，白皙的肌肤被浅红色铺满，间或有一两枚深色烙印，眯起眼睛后更像狐狸了，慵懒的靠在墙上，在水流声中温软着开口，想接吻。

终于在换好衣服坐到餐厅桌前时，安子已经把便当加热好，两人并肩坐在一起安静的吃着楼下买的咖喱饭。随后转移到客厅，打开电视随便播放电影。内容大约也是夏天，突如其来的大雨，在列车上的拥抱亲吻。安子抱着膝盖看得认真，横子垫着两个枕头侧靠在扶手边。看着女孩打着哈欠渐渐瘫倒到她怀里，揉揉她尚且还是浅金色的短发，挪了个更加舒服的坐姿好让安子窝在自己怀里。短发凌乱散落在脸颊两侧半遮住睡颜，小小的张着嘴呼吸，手无意识的虚抓着橫子的衣角，像是在撒娇一般侧过身子蹭了蹭橫子的腹部。

 

她们总是对彼此敞开自我，在性爱中剥离附加于自身的一切。并非说展示在外的一面是掩饰或是虚伪，只是在这只属于她们的空间中，能够交出自我真实所想。所说的所做的一切都会被包容，被一个富有安抚意味的吻抚平，一个会在背上留下浅痕的拥抱，从食指转换为更大尺寸道具的深入。在夏季湿热的空气中享用对方为自己带来的安全感。在空铝罐掉落到地上，剩下的少许液体喷落在地毯，安子将带着茧的手指按在橫子丰厚的唇上，看着对方张嘴把指节含入，吮吸，舔弄，故意发出色情的啧啧水声。她打开自己，像一把吉他落入安子手中任其弹奏，以其独有的击弦方式，用指甲刮过挺立的乳首，用指腹在腰部打圈挑逗，在对方按耐不住的渴求声中探入，深入。

于是她们在夏夜中交合，融化。角落中的吉他依旧沉睡。


End file.
